eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Having tamed the fierce leaping hog, the King Kong punishes those who hide behind their puny walls! Fueled by Oil, these warriors have never known defeat!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The King Kong is a rugged. He is bare-chested, wearing only a brown leather loincloth, a red belt and a pair of leather sandals. He has two large golden wristbands and a gold earring. His weapon of choice is a large warhammer. **His mount is a large boar/kingkong, about half its rider's height; the King Kong holds a brown leather bridle which is looped around the boar's tusks. **Because of his mount, the King Kong can jump over Walls, giving the user a great advantage over the enemy base. **Although he has high damage per second and moderate hit points, he only takes 2 minutes to train. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **He can be used to jump over any level Walls, rendering them ineffective against King Kongs. Note that while this allows King Kongs free access to what lies behind the wall, it does not open up gaps for other troops to move through. If the King Kongs need the support of other ground troops, you will still need to deploy Zombombs **King Kongs are quite capable of acting as distracting troops like Huges; they have nearly as much health as a similar-level Huge, move twice as quickly and do considerably more damage. **They work well with the Generation Spell when you group several of them together. ***A good tactic for using Generation Spells is to place them strategically on a cluster of defenses (at least about 3 or more) and also deploy them shortly before the King Kongs arrive in the area, i.e. deploy them ahead of the King Kongs. This is so that the King Kongs get the most out of the Generation Spell, and destroy the defenses without losing too much HP. ***Spots where a Huge Bomb or a pair of Huge Bombs may be lurking should be given special attention when deploying Generation Spells. King Kong of the same level as the Huge Bomb will survive a single Huge Bomb, but they're helpless against a pair of Huge Bombs even with a Generation Spell. Heal them after they've went through a Huge Bomb blast. **King Kongs are helpless against airborne enemy Clan Hall troops, especially Dragons. Most mass King Kong strategies in Clan Wars require that the Clan Hall troops be killed first by luring. Bring other troops in addition to King Kongs, such as Conjurers, to deal with enemy Clan Hall troops and do clean up. ****With multiple Poison Spells, it is possible to eliminate troops with higher health, especially Dragons. Just be sure to drop each Poison Spell only after the previous one has worn off. ****Time is also a factor to consider. With only 3 minutes in an attack, it is essential to make sure that this whole process, and the remainder of the attack is done as quickly as possible to avoid running out of time. *'Defensive Strategy ' **Defending against King Kongs is tricky, as their ability to bypass Walls renders them irrelevant. However, the fact that they can jump over walls and attack defenses means that they may leave behind their ground support (such as Warriors, etc.), as they will not be able to follow. This will allow your interior defenses to concentrate on the King Kongs. ***Another way to defend against King Kongs is to exploit the fact that they will attack the closest defensive building. You can arrange your base in such a way so that you have high-powered defenses on the inside and lower-powered defense on the outside, with a layer of resources in between. That way, the King Kong will (in theory) complete a loop around your base before being able to attack your interior defenses, by which time they should have all been killed by the interior defenses. ***You can place Punchs in between Defensive Buildings to take out a few King Kongs at a time; good usage of multiple Punchs can severely hinder a King Kong rush. **King Kongs can be easily killed using "forced pathing". Forced pathing is a strategy that manipulates the King Kong AI and make them go to at least 2 Defenses that cannot be prevented by surgical dropping or side clearing. Placing a set of Huge Bombs in between the two can most certainly guarantee you a defensive win. **Clan Hall troops, Heroes set to Ground Mode can be an annoyance to mass King Kong raids, as King Kongs will not attack them unless all defensive buildings have been destroyed. Make sure to centralize them if you want to beat King Kongs. ***In Clan Wars, Dragons are excellent troops to place in Clan Halls against King Kongs, especially for Strongholds 8 and 9. They have high HP, meaning they won't die easily, and can kill mass quantities of King Kongs swiftly if not properly lured. Most mass King Kong strategies require that the enemy Clan Hall troops be killed first, so if the attacker lures out a Dragon, but fails to kill it, then a 3-star win is next to impossible, much less a 1-star win via destroying 50% of the buildings. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the King Kong has a black mohawk and beard, and a gold earring in his right ear. He has two heavy golden wristbands, a red belt, and a brown loincloth. The King Kong's hammer has two brass bands. **At level 3, the King Kong's hammer increases in size and turns black. The brass bands on the hammer's head disappear, and the hammer head goes further down onto the stick, creating a button looking object on the top of the hammer head. **At level 5 his mohawk turns from black to orange, making it similar to that of a level 5 Thief. **At level 6 his hammer gains large golden spikes. ---- *'Trivia' **Though the King Kong appears in many ways to be a mounted Warrior, unlike the Warrior, the King Kong's teeth appear to be in perfect condition. ***In the Clan Wars commercial, if you look carefully, you can see a gold tooth. **When there are no defenses left and the King Kongs are attacking a building, they do not attack Heroes nor Troops until they have destroyed the building. **Huge Bombs did 0.7x damage to King Kongs. **King Kongs have the most legs of any troop with a total of six (including man and hog). **The level 4 King Kong upgrade is currently the only lab upgrade in the game that takes 11 days.